Sleeptalk
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: While on the Jolly Rodger, Hook catches Regina sleeptalking. Well, sleeptalking to him, specifically. ONESHOT. (I own nothing.) Fluffy HookedQueen!


_**Summary: While on the Jolly Rodger, Hook catches Regina sleeptalking. Well, sleeptalking to him, specifically.**_

_**AN: So I'm posting this because I feel guilty about not having time to do OUATID. Please bear with me, auditions are next next week and this is a role I've been pining after for the entire summer now. So thanks for your patience.**_

_**By the way, the Snowing thing is meant to be capitalized. It's a joke.**_

* * *

There was nothing much to be heard on the second deck of the Jolly Rodger except for the plaintive moan and groan of the earthy belly of the ship. Hook, himself, ran a hand through his thick locks and let out a deep sigh.

Three days, they'd been at sea. Nobody had gotten seasick as of now, which was probably a positive thing. And yet, there'd been... no fuss. No one talked, not ever. No one argued and no one complained.

Hook wasn't sure which was worse. Silence or squabbling.

Still, things could be worse. It could be _Snowing_.

He was halfway to his cabin when a soft noise caused him to freeze in his tracks. It'd been ages since anyone had spoken, and this, well, this was something he wanted to see. Well, hear. If someone was talking, it had to be about something important.

He backed up three steps and cracked the cabin door open.

The lanterns were switched off and there was nothing in the room except for Regina, who was lying in her cot in the corner of the room, fully dressed, like she had gone out to a dinner party, returned back home, and fallen asleep on her bed before she'd been able to get dressed for the night.

She looked gorgeous.

Although, if she woke up, she'd be furious to find him in there. Furious and gorgeous.

He was just about to leave when she spoke.

"Don't go."

He froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't... go."

He inched closer, just to check. It was hard to tell in the low lighting, but it looked like her eyes were closed.

He leaned closer and waved a hand in front of her face. Nope. It was a risky thing, this next move, but he leaned over and breathed into her face.

He patiently waited for the scalding remarks, but there was nothing. Yes, she was definitely sleeping.

Sleeping and talking. Sleeptalking. More to the point, she seemed to be sleeptalking to him.

"Hi, Regina," he said.

"Hi, Daniel," she groaned.

Oh, so she thought he was Daniel. Well, this may be interesting. Even so, he had to keep character.

"Well... uh, howdy," he said, trying his best to imitate a stable boy. Didn't they talk like this? "Howdy, partner."

She giggled. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Dunno what yer talkin 'bout, sunshine," he said with a fake accent that almost made him gag.

"You're funny," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I am," he said, dropping the act. "So... what do you think about Hook?"

"Hook?"

"Yeah, him," Hook said, hoping maybe she was thinking about him.

"Oh, Hook. He's... I can't tell you," she said.

"Oh," Hook said. "Daniel just left. I'm... actually..." Think. Who would Regina trust? "Henry! Yes, I'm Henry."

"Sorry," Regina said. "Didn't see you."

"So what do you think of Hook?" Hook asked.

"I shouldn't say," Regina said.

"I don't mind," Hook said. "I'm... actually... eighteen."

"Eighteen?" she blinked. "When did that happen?"

"Just... grew up," Hook said.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," Regina said.

Wow. Hook was surprised at how soft Regina was right now, although he suspected it had something to do with the fact she was half-asleep.

"So. What do you think of Hook?" Hook asked impatiently.

"Well..." Regina said. "He's... kind of cute."

"Cute?" Hook asked, patting his head. "Since when did I- er, he, look cute?"

"Just does. Like a puppy."

"You sure this is Hook we're talking about?"

"Yeah," Regina said. "Oh, and he's got nice eyebrows. And really thick hair. I wanna pet his hair sometimes."

"Uh-huh," Hook said, patting his hair. If this is what Regina really thought of him, he wasn't gonna get that haircut.

"Don't know why I'm telling you this," Regina said with a frown. "You should go to sleep."

"Right," Hook said. "Yeah. See you."

He left the room with a weird grin on his face.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Hook were on deck.

"You know, I had this weird dream last night," Hook said.

"What?" Regina asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was Henry and I was talking to you," Hook said.

"Really? Interesting," Regina said. "I had something similar."

He winked at her. "Must be soul mates. Physic link."

He left to let her ponder.


End file.
